Moments
by Saine199611
Summary: Follow Hinata and Naruto as their relationship develops and experience the special and mostly happy moments they have. I don't own Naruto or the cover picture. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Angysan from Deviantart respectively.
1. Day 1: Holding hands

**1: Holding hands**

**A/N: I decided to take on the 30 days of OTP challenge as a side project and to get myself back into the habit of writing. I appreciate any reviews whether or not they are positive, but I do ask that you refrain from swearing in your reviews in consideration of others. Thanks for reading and please enjoy.**

Hinata looked around the market, trying to find Ko. Somehow they had gotten separated and now she was all by herself and scared. She had never been lost before and Hinata had no clue what to do. So she quickly ran to the nearest bench and sat down, waiting for Ko to find her. (A/N: You would think that with the Byakugan that wouldn't be too hard.) However it was steadily growing darker and Hinata found herself getting more and more scared as the sun disappeared along the horizon.

Eventually the sun disappeared completely. Hinata pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them, trying to stop her tears. She didn't know how long she sat like that before she felt someone tapping her shoulder. Shakily, she looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. Hinata felt herself freeze. It was the boy who had saved her from those bullies.

He was frowning and looking at her with concern.

"Hey you ok?" She remained silent but shook her head, "Well what's wrong? Don't worry I'll help, believe it!" Hinata looked at him in shock. He was offering to help her a second time?

"I-I'm lost…" she quietly muttered. The boy grinned at her, grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bench.

"Where do you live?"

"T-the H-Hyuuga compound." The boy nodded and started dragging her to the left.

"I know where that is, come on! I'll help you get home safe and sound! No one wants to mess with me believe it!" Not saying a word Hinata let herself be dragged along the road and (hopefully) towards her home. All the while she was trying to not focus on the fact that the boy was holding her hand. It's not that it wasn't nice but it made her feel weird. Like she had butterflies in her stomach. She remembered her mother telling her about something like this before.

_"Mother how did you and Father know you were in love?" Hinata watched her mother turn around after placing Hanabi into her crib. She thought for a moment before scooping Hinata up and tickling her stomach._

_"Well love makes your tummy feel like this," She said between the girl's giggles, "And it makes you feel happy for no reason other than the fact that you're with the person_."

Could this have been what her mother was talking about?

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage," His voice startled her out of her thoughts, "What's your name?"

"H-Hinata." They reached the front gate of the compound and stopped.

"Well then Hinata here you go. See told you I'd get you home safe and sound and I never go back on my word," He let go of her hand and she felt sad for some reason. "See you around. Maybe I can walk you home another time!" With that he turned and ran back in the direction they had come. As Hinata watched the b- Naruto disappear all she could think about was how warm and comforting his hand had been as she was holding onto it.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

**2: Cuddling**

**A/N: To start off yay people actually like what I'm writing! That may sound weird but I don't really write a lot of fluff so it's kind of a new thing for me. But no reviews so far, at least none that I've seen, so please review I really appreciate getting feedback from you guys. ok so one more note the rest of this story will most likely take place in the future.**

Naruto couldn't believe it, he had finally gotten the nerve to ask Hinata out! And now they were going to watch the fireworks that went off every year in celebration of the founding of Konoha. Just before sundown he was standing outside the Hyuuga compound waiting for Hinata. He would have gone inside if he wasn't afraid to get beat up by Neji or Ko in order to, as they put it, "protect Hinata-sama's innocence and wellbeing". When Hinata came out he found out that his wait was well worth it. She looked stunning in her light purple knee length dress. Her hair was done up in a bun but with some of her hair hanging in front of her face.

Hinata smiled shyly as Naruto gaped at her.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun. Are you ready to go?" Hearing her voice snapped Naruto back to reality. Quickly he regained his composure and grinned, offering Hinata his arm. A light blush staining her cheeks she linked her arm with his.

"I already found a place for us to sit! So come on if we don't hurry we're gonna miss it!" He then proceeded to drag Hinata behind him as she silently laughed at his goofiness.

The place that was chosen was on top of the Hokage Mountain. It provided a great view as well as privacy. Naruto had thought ahead and already had a blanket, pillows, food and drinks waiting for them. He helped Hinata sit down and then took his place next to her, getting something to eat for both of them. And since it was Naruto the something to eat was Ichiraku ramen, to go. They both ate in silence for a few minutes before a breeze blew in. Hinata shivered slightly but didn't speak up.

But Naruto noticed and cursed his own stupidity. Out of all his preparations he had forgotten the possibility of if being cold! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Taking a break from mentally beating himself up he noticed Hinata shivering some more.

"Hinata-chan are you cold?" She jumped slightly, probably caught up in her own thoughts, and looked over to Naruto. She nodded slightly.

"But it's fine, it's not really that cold out so I'll be fine and the fireworks are going to start soon so there's no time to get a jacket and it's my own fault for forgetting a jacket-" She was cut off by Naruto wrapping an arm around her, "N-Naruto-kun what are you doing!?"

"You're cold right? I'll help you warm up." Hinata's face lit up like a stoplight.

"B-but Naruto-kun it's alright I'm-"

"Look Hinata-chan the fireworks are starting!" Naruto eagerly pointed up to the sky, now lit up with bright colors. Hinata followed his gaze and smiled, all thoughts of protesting gone. Sneaking a look down at Hinata Naruto's grin widened as he saw that she was enjoying the fireworks. Not to mention the cuddling was nice too.


	3. Day 3: Watching a movie

**3: Gaming/Watching a movie**

**A/N:** **I know Mulan doesn't exist in this world but it works so well! Also thanks to my two reviewers. This is gonna be a shortish chapter sorry if you don't like that. Also sorry if this A/N sucks today but I just got back from the orthodontist and I'm in a lo of pain. Apparently to them ouch means push harder on the teeth.**

"Hey Hinata-chan! I've got the movie already in the DVD player and popcorn on the table!" Hinata smiled at the excitable blonde and went over to sit on the couch. Naruto sat next to her after hitting play and wrapped his arm around her. Even though they had been dating for a month or so now Hinata still blushed whenever Naruto hugged her in any way. The title screen for the movie showed up and Hinata grinned widely. One of her favorite movies, Mulan, is what Naruto had chosen.

Hinata quietly sang along with the songs until Naruto noticed and asked her to sing louder. She blushed harder but obliged.

"Wow Hinata-chan you sing like an angel!" Naruto exclaimed.

"N-no I don't think I'm that good."

"Yes you are, believe it! You should be a professional or something!"

They spent the afternoon watching both the first and second movies, with Naruto insisting that Hinata had an angel's voice. Even though it's true, his opinion was a bit biased. Not that Hinata minded all that much.


	4. Day 4: On a date

**4: On a date**

**A/N: Yay for all the views I've been getting, although more reviews would be appreciated *hinthint*. I just want to say something before you read this chapter, I wrote this before Naruto chapter 614 came out. If you've read it you can probably guess why I'm mentioning that. If you haven't read it then I'm not gonna spoil it for you. So yeah boo Kishimoto for doing that to us.**

It was Naruto's idea to skip the meeting with the Hokage. The one that was supposed to be mandatory. And since Hinata couldn't say no to Naruto they both ended up sitting at Ichiraku Ramen and trying to avoid being caught.

"So Hinata-chan," Naruto looked over at his girlfriend who was sitting next to him, "What do you want to do after we finish eating?"

"Shouldn't we go to the meeting? I mean Tsunade-sama did say that it was mandatory." Naruto laughed and grinned.

"Aww that was just a suggestion. I was thinking that we should go to the bakery, you know the one that sells cinnamon buns." Hinata grinned and nodded. Naruto's grin widened, he knew that it was probably uncomfortable for Hinata to be missing a "mandatory" meeting but he was enjoying the fact that they got to spend time together.

"That sounds great Naruto-kun."

"Woo-hoo! Wanna head over now then?" He asked noticing that Hinata had just finished her ramen.

"Ok." And so the couple departed for their next destination. However they didn't get very far because of a very annoyed looking Neji and Sakura.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura as she punched Naruto on the head.

"Oww…Sakura can't you see I'm trying to enjoy a date?" Sakura twitched slightly in annoyance.

"You're supposed to be at a meeting just like the rest of us! I can't believe that you dragged Hinata into this!" Her yelling continued as Neji walked over to his cousin.

"Hinata-sama…" Naruto recognized that tone of voice. The disapproving older brother tone of voice that made Hinata upset, "You shouldn't be slacking off on your duties like this. At this rate you'll never become head of the clan." Hinata nodded and looked down. Naruto felt a twist in his gut at seeing her upset like this.

"Oi Neji, lay off. It was my idea. I made her go along with it." Neji looked over to Naruto before smirking slightly.

"Very well then, you can explain this to Tsunade-sama."

Well, that date could have gone better was Naruto's first thought as Sakura dragged him to the Hokage's office. Well at least I got to spend time with Hinata was his second.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**5: Kissing**

**A/N: Yay I finally got to this looking when I first read through the challenge list I was so happy to see that this was part of it Ad nearly had a happiness breakdown. Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed, the thing is my evil plot bunnies are kinda giving me CDD so there may be a bit of a hiatus. Sorry about that but my bunnies are revelry badly behaved, if you don't believe me look for Revenge of the Plot Bunnies on Lady Shadow 77's profile.**

**(on last thing, since its almost X-mas I've decided that I'll probably post every other day because my AP bio teacher gave us 12 essays and I have to spend time with family.)**

Hinata woke up in her own bed, slightly confused as to why she was there. The last thing she knew she had been on a date with Naruto. They had decided to finish the date that had been interrupted by Sakura and Neji and had gone to the bakery. Both of them had gotten a couple of cinnamon buns and had gone to the training field near the lake to eat them and have some privacy.

Hinata remembered they had been talking and laughing, both enjoying the treat and each other's company. Then Naruto had said Hinata had some frosting near the corner of her mouth. Before she could wipe it off he leaned over and did so for her. But he kept leaning and eventually…

Hinata's face lit up as she remembered what had happened. Naruto had… he had kissed her. And she had kissed back before realizing what was going on. When she had finally realized it poor Hinata had a relapse of her fainting issues. I guess he must have carried me here, Hinata thought. Hinata smiled softly remembering kissing Naruto and how much she had liked it.

Maybe at some point they'd be able to kiss without her passing out. Maybe…


	6. Day 6: Wearing each others clothes

**6: Wearing each other's clothes**

******A/N: Happy holidays to everyone who's reading this. Thank you all for sticking with and but I have sorta bad news. I have major writers block for day 9 so there's the chance that it will be coming out a lot later than the other chapters. I'm sorry about this but I can't really control my plot bunnies. **

Naruto looked over at Hinata, his usual grin in place.

"Hey Hinata-chan can I see your jacket really quick?" Hinata looked over at Naruto confusedly.

"Why do you want my jacket Naruto-kun?" Knowing Hinata couldn't resist when he pouted he did so.

"Pleaaasssseeee?" Hinata sighed and pulled off her jacket, handing it to him, "Thanks!" Quickly he shed his own jacket and pulled Hinata's on, "Hey it does fit."

"N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked over at Hinata, now in a tank top with mesh underneath. An idea formed in his head and he handed her his jacket.

"Here Hinata-chan! Put this on." Hinata looked extremely confused but complied. Naruto looked back at Hinata after pulling up the zipper on the jacket he was wearing and stopped, "Hey I was right! My jacket does look really cute on you Hinata-chan! How does your jacket look on me?"

"I-It looks nice Naruto-kun." He cheered.

"Woo-hoo! Plan success!"

"P-plan?" Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Yep, I wanted to see if my jacket looked as cute on you as yours does. The orange actually looks pretty good with your hair." Hinata's face turned an adorable bright red color. Naruto grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards Konoha, "Come on Hinata we have to go show everyone!"

"But Naruto-kun-!"


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

**Day 7: Cosplaying**

**A/N: Sorry for not posting this yesterday I had a bunch of family things to deal with, yay for the holidays. Anyway I won't rant about that and the only other thing that I really wanna say is thanks to all the reviewers. Oh and yes there is gonna be a hiatus between day 8 and day 9.**

It had been Sakura's idea to have a costume party for her birthday. She had quite clearly stated that anyone not in a costume would not be allowed in, no exceptions no arguments. Which is what led to Hinata staring confusedly at a rack of costumes in a store in Konoha. Ten-Ten and Ino had both agreed to help her out and had already pulled about five costumes each.

"Here Hinata you should try this one."

"No this one first." Hinata watched as both girls started arguing with each other about which costume Hinata was going to try on first. She looked around trying to find someone to help her break up the fight that looked like it was going to start. That's when her eyes fell on a white dress on the racks.

Disengaging herself from her two friends she went over to it and grabbed it off the rack. Now that she got a better look she say that there was also a light blonde wig and what looked like a sketch pad with a pack of crayons attached. The dress looked like it would go down to about her knees. There was also a pair of light blue sandals.

After getting a good look at the costume she decided that she loved it and went to change. Coming back out from the changing room both Ino and Ten-Ten were gaping.

"Wow Hinata you look really pretty," Ino breathlessly stated. Hinata's face turned slightly red as she faced the mirror behind her.

"Thanks."

"So what is it from? I feel like I've seen it before," She walked over and pulled up the tag so she could read it, "Naminé! Of course from Kingdom Hearts!" Then she turned around to face Ino and saw the same evil grin on her face as she had on her own.

"We need to find Naruto, now." Ten-Ten nodded.

"See you later Hinata! Oh and when you see him tonight call him Roxas!" And then they both raced out the door, leaving Hinata standing there very confused.

"But what do you need Naruto-kun for?"

She was answered later that night at the party. Ino and Ten-Ten grabbed Hinata the minute she walked through the door and pulled her over to Naruto. His hair had been gelled so it stood straight up, more so than usual that is. He was wearing a black and white jacket with a checkerboard pattern around the collar and a zipper that looked like a shuriken. He had black pants with what looked like grey coverings from the tops of his feet to his knees. His sneakers were black with red laces. On his wrist he wore a checkerboard patterned wristband.

He grinned as she came (was dragged) over.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you look really pretty. Oops I mean Naminé-chan." Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"Hello Roxas-kun."

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does.**


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**Day 8: Shopping**

**A/N: Ok so since I'm an idiot I completely forgot to say happy birthday to Hinata last chapter. So happy late birthday Hinata! Anyway this will be the last chapter I put up before the hiatus and I don't exactly know when I'll be back. I'm hoping for sometime in the middle of January. Thanks to everyone that's been reading and reviewing.**

Naruto looked around at all the colorful decorations and people. He loved festivals, especially when he got to spend them with Hinata. Right now they were in front of a stall that was selling different goods pertaining to the festival.

"Hey Hinata-chan look at this!" Naruto exclaimed pointing to a brightly colored paper crane. The one he was looking at was bright orange but had light purple spirals on it.

"That's very pretty Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned and pulled out Gama-chan.

"Can I have that one please?" He asked picking up the paper bird. The woman behind the counter looked at them and smiled.

"No need to pay, consider it a gift for such a cute couple. After all Tanabata is a festival to celebrate love." Both Hinata and Naruto turned red at that but they both bowed.

"Arigato." The young couple then went to enjoy the rest of the festival. About halfway down the street Naruto got a great idea. There was no way it could fail.

"Here Hinata-chan," he said handing her the paper crane.

"No no, you liked it so much I can't take it from you." Naruto grinned.

"But I like you a lot too so it's ok. Besides think of it as a promise." Hinata looked at the pattern on the paper again and smiled softly, her face turning a brighter red than it had before.

"Arigato Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned wider as he wrapped his arm around Hinata. He knew that his idea was a winner.


	9. Day 9: Hanging out with friends

**Day 9: Hanging out with friends**  
**A/N: This takes place directly after the events of the last chapter. They're still at the festival. Sorry about the late update but I had a lot going on between finals and work. Expect that you'll probably start to get an update every week from now on so I can make sure that my chapters are the way I want them. Thanks for sticking with me.**

Naruto and Hinata walked along peacefully, enjoying the sight of everyone in Konoha celebrating and also looking for their friends. Lee was the first one to find them.  
"HINATA-CHAN! NARUTO-KUN!" was heard from the end of the street. The couple moved towards the waving figure to see that all of their friends were already there.  
"Konbanwa."  
"Hey guys," Ino said from beside Sai who was drawing, "Oh Hinata what a pretty crane where'd you get it?" Hinata looked down t the crane that she had tied to her obi.  
"Naruto- kun got it for me from one of the vendors. She gave it to us."  
"That's so sweet," Sakura sighed. Hinata nodded and they sat down with their friends.  
"So where have you guys been hiding this whole time?" Naruto inquired.  
"We haven't gone anywhere other than where we said we were going to meet you. Remember Naruto?" Naruto looked sheepishly at the ground.  
"Oh yeah we were supposed to meet you guys here. Hehe oops." Sakura glared at him.  
"Naruto you baka!" At this point Sai looked up from his drawing, seemingly noticing the couple for the first time.  
"Sakura, you know by now that Naruto is an forgetful idiot. You're interrupting my drawing." Hinata smiled at her crazy friends and looked over at what was on Sai's paper. It was a beautiful picture of a man and woman reaching to each other from across a bridge.  
"What are you drawing Sai-san?" He looked over at her and then back at his drawing.  
"You're familiar with the story behind this festival correct?" She nodded and stared more closely at the drawing, "I've decided to enter an art contest being held. The picture is supposed to be a scene from the myth of the Star Lovers."  
"It's very pretty." Sai smiled at her.  
"Thank you Hinata, after all you and Naruto are the models for this particular picture." As what he said settled in there was silence. Hinata's face lit up red as Naruto scrambled over to see what Sai had drawn.  
"Really!? Let me see, let me see!" After gazing at the picture for a minute Naruto moved back and wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulders, "We make a really awesome picture Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded before noticing that Ino was glaring at Sai.  
"You know you didn't have to use them!" Ino growled at her boyfriend, "You could've used me!" Sensing the quickly escalating issue Hinata stepped in.  
"I'm sure that Sai-san simply thought that he wouldn't be able to accurately depict himself and made the decision that he didn't want to ruin the picture." Everyone stared at Hinata before laughing, "W-what did I say something wrong?"  
"No you just stuck up for Sai and made Ino speechless. That's hilarious!" Naruto exclaimed. After a moment Hinata smiled along with the rest of them, happy to have her friends.


End file.
